Auf der Couch
by honey-bunny1990
Summary: Streiten und die Folgen. Ein Rogan Oneshot.


**Auf der Couch**

Rory hörte ein Schluchzen und stockte in ihrem Gang. Vorsichtig schlich sie sich an die Tür heran und lauschte. Da war es wieder. Ein Schluchzen. Das Geräusch ließ ihr Herz zusammenkrampfen und sie legte ihre Hand vorsichtig auf die Klinke und drückte sie dann herunter. Die Tür ging geräuschlos auf und zu Rorys Verwunderung war es dunkel.

„Emma?"

Ihre Stimme war ein Flüstern, doch das erschrockene Einatmen des Mädchens, das zwei Meter von ihr entfernt im Bett lag, sagte ihr, dass sie es gehört hatte.

„Ich will jetzt nicht reden", antwortete sie dickköpfig und Rory lächelte und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Sie ging mit zwei Schritten zum Bett und setzte sich auf die Kante. „Warum weinst du, Baby?", fragte sie und ging nicht darauf ein, dass ihre Tochter sich von ihr weg und zur Wand hindrehte.

„Ich will nicht reden", wiederholte sie bestimmend. Rory seufzte und legte sich der Länge nach neben ihre 5-jährige Tochter.

„Dickköpfigkeit liegt in der Familie. Und du hast es nicht nur von mir, sondern auch von deinem Vater. Aber bringen wird es dir nichts. Du weißt, wie Lorelais sein können."

Ihre Stimme hörte sich fröhlich und beruhigend an, zumindest hoffte sie das.

Dabei war sie besorgt. Beim Abendessen war Emma noch fröhlich gewesen, aufgedreht vom Kindergarten.

Das kleine Mädchen seufzte und drehte sich um.

„Ihr streitet immer.", meinte sie dann leise und Rory runzelte die Stirn. „Wer streitet?", fragte sie nach und fuhr mit einer Hand durch das blonde Haar ihrer Tochter.

Diese biss sich auf die Lippe und sah ihre Mutter schüchtern an.

„Daddy und du. Ihr streitet immer. Ich mag es nicht."  
Rory zog ihre Hand zurück und sah ihre Tochter überrascht an. „Wir streiten nicht", verteidigte sie sich sofort.

Emma sah zur Tür, hinter der man Schritte hören konnte.

„Nach dem Essen war ich nicht Zähneputzen, ich habe ferngesehen.", wechselte sie abrupt das Thema und Rory versuchte, einen Zusammenhang zu erkennen.

„Ich habe dir wohl noch nicht beigebracht, es nicht zu verraten, wenn du etwas Verbotenes machst.", antwortete sie also und lächelte, doch Emma liefen erneut die Tränen das Gesicht herunter.

„Und da habe ich euch streiten gehört. Ihr wollt vielleicht nicht, dass ich es mitbekomme, aber ich habe euch schon öfter streiten gehört. Meistens abends, nach dem Essen, oder beim Kochen, oder beim fernsehen. Ihr denkt, ich merke es nicht, aber ich höre es immer. Ich mag es nicht, wenn du schreist, oder wenn du sagst, er soll zur Hölle fahren"

Trotz des Herzschmerzes, den ihre Tochter gerade durchlitt, musste Rory lachen. „Zur Hölle fahren?", fragte sie und Emma sah sie verletzt an.  
"Warum streitet ihr immer? Warum bist du immer so böse auf Daddy? Warum ärgert er dich? Du bist sooft wütend, warum habt ihr euch nicht lieb?"

Rory seufzte und zog ihre Tochter in ihre Arme.

„Oh Honey, dein Vater und ich haben uns sehr lieb. Sehr, sehr lieb. Fast so lieb, wie wir dich haben. Was du da gehört hast, war kein wirklicher Streit. Nicht wie du ihn letzte Woche mit Clara hattest, weil sie deinen Teddy in die Pfütze geworfen hat. Wir sind nur nicht einer Meinung, und dann diskutieren wir darüber. So wie du mit Lorelai über Willy Wonka diskutierst. Sie sagt, dass der erste Film besser ist, aber du magst die Version mit Johnny Depp. Aber nur, weil ihr nicht einer Meinung seid, heißt das nicht, dass ihr euch nicht lieb habt, oder?"

Emma schüttelte den Kopf und drückte sich an ihre Mutter. „Nein, ich habe Grandma sehr lieb", bestätigte sie.

Rory nickte zufrieden. „Siehst du? Und so ist es bei mir und deinem Dad auch. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, er mag es sogar, mit mir zu streiten. Er provoziert es geradezu und fängt an, über Themen zu reden, von denen er weiß, dass ich nicht seiner Meinung bin."  
Emma zog ihren Kopf ein wenig zurück um ihre Mutter verständnislos anzusehen. „Aber WARUM?", fragte sie dann und sah so verwirrt aus, dass Rory lachen musste.

„Wenn ich _das_ wüsste. Vielleicht weil er findet, dass ich-" Rory überlegte, welches Wort sie vor ihrer 5jährigen Tochter benutzen konnte, „süß aussehe, wenn ich wütend bin. So wie er findet, dass du süß aussiehst, wenn du angestrengt bist. Dein Daddy hat seltsame Vorstellungen von süßem Aussehen. Oder weil er weiß, das ganz egal, wie wütend ich bin, oder wie sehr ich ihn auch zur Hölle schicken möchte, ich ihn trotzdem sehr lieb habe und wir uns schließlich doch vertragen." Und dann war da noch der Versöhnungssex, aber den würde sie ganz sicher nicht erwähnen.

Emma kräuselte ihre Nase. „Das ist seltsam", beschloss sie und Rory war klar, dass sie die Logik ihres Vaters nicht nachvollziehen konnte.

Also zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß. Er ist ja auch seltsam. Aber trotzdem haben wir ihn lieb. Und er uns. Wir streiten uns wirklich nicht schlimm, Emma. Du musst deswegen nicht traurig sein. Es ist Spaß-Streiten. Aber wenn du deswegen traurig wirst, dann werden wir damit aufhören, in Ordnung?"

Emma nickte zufrieden und kuschelte sich in ihre Decke.

„Oh nein, mein Engel, jetzt putzt du dir erst einmal deine Zähne", lachte Rory, als sie bemerkte, dass Emma kurz davor war, einzuschlafen.

Emma stöhnte und stand umständlich auf.

Sie ging zur Tür und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihrer Mutter um, die noch immer auf dem Bett lag.

„Also lässt du Daddy auch nicht auf der Couch schlafen?", fragte sie schüchtern und Rory lachte laut los.

„Nein, Emma, bisher musste dein Vater noch nie auf dem Sofa schlafen", beruhigte sie ihre Tochter dann ernsthaft und setzte sich auf. Emma nickte und ging dann ins Bad, um sich die Zähne zu putzen.

Rory schüttelte den Kopf ging in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu kochen.

Ihre Tochter machte sich manchmal wirklich zu viele Gedanken.

Plötzlich schlangen sich zwei Arme um ihre Taille und Rory lächelte und lehnte sich zurück.

„Wir dürfen nicht mehr streiten", flüsterte sie und seufzte zufrieden, als sie die Wärme von dem Körper hinter sich spürte.

„Wir streiten nie", kam Logans überraschte Antwort und Rory drehte sich in seinen Armen um, sodass sie ihn ansah.

„Laut Emma tun wir das doch. Ich habe sie eben in ihrem Zimmer gefunden, weinend. Sie war traurig, weil sie uns beim Streiten beobachtet hat."

Rory lächelte über den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Mannes und verschränkte ihre Hände hinter seinem Nacken.

„Emma hat geweint?", fragte er besorgt und Rorys Herz zog sich erneut zusammen, diesmal jedoch aus einem komplett anderen Grund.

„Du bist ein wundervoller Vater, weißt du das?", fragte sie und küsste ihn, bevor sie sich aus seiner Umarmung wand, um sich eine Tasse des mittlerweile fertiggekochten Kaffees einzuschenken.

„Wann streiten wir denn?", fragte er und setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker, die an der Kücheninsel standen.

„Sie meint unsere Auseinandersetzungen. Du weißt schon, wenn du mal wieder das Bedürfnis hast, mich zur Weißglut zu bringen."

Mit der Tasse in beiden Händen ging sie wieder zurück und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie Logan grinsen sah.

„Das muss ab jetzt aufhören", bestimmte sie und stellte sich vor ihn.

Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Aber du siehst so heiß aus, wenn du wütend bist. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich darauf verzichten kann.", meinte er und warf ihr einen lasziven Blick zu.  
Rory lachte. „Das habe ich ihr versucht zu erklären. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass du es nur für den Versöhnungssex machst, aber ich glaube, sie hat es nicht verstanden."  
Logan stöhnte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dass du darüber Witze machen kannst.", beschwerte er sich.

„Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich dich auf der Couch schlafen lasse.", fuhr Rory unbeirrt fort. Logan verdrehte die Augen und zog sie näher zu sich. Er küsste sie unter ihrem Ohr und flüsterte dann leise: „Das hast du noch nie geschafft"

Rory stellte den Kaffee auf der Insel ab. „Provozier dein Glück nicht, Mister. Wenn ich will, kann ich alles."  
Logans lachende Augen verrieten ihr, dass er ihr nicht glaubte. „Im Ernst.", fügte sie also dickköpfig hinzu. Logan biss sich auf die Zunge und nickte ernst.

„Natürlich", meinte er dann, amüsiert.

„Du glaubst mir nicht? Du nimmst mich nicht ernst? Dann werde ich es dir wohl beweisen müssen. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich zu den Frauen gehöre, die ihren Männern vollkommen verfallen sind, die unter dem Wort ihres Mannes zusammensinken und sich alles gefallen lassen?"

Logan schnitt ihr eine weitere Tirade ab, indem er sie küsste.

Nach einer Weile löste er sich von ihr und nickte. „Du hast vollkommen recht, Ace", beteuerte er und nahm ihre Hand um sie mit sich zu ziehen.

„Wohin gehst du? Denkst du, unsere Unterhaltung war zu Ende? Logan!", beschwerte sich Rory, ließ sich jedoch von Logan Richtung Schlafzimmer ziehen.

„Ich habe die Unterhaltung nicht beendet, ich verlagere nur den Gesprächsort, Ace. Du willst doch nicht, dass Emma uns hört?"

Er grinste über die Doppeldeutigkeit seiner Worte und verbesserte sich schnell. „Streiten hört."

Rory warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und Logan zog sie in seinen Arm.

„Denkst du nicht auch, dass es besser wäre, das hier in unserem Zimmer fortzuführen?", fragte er dann leise und küsste sie wieder, um sich nur einen kurzen Moment später wieder von ihr zu lösen.

Rory nickte gehörig. „Vielleicht hast du recht", stimmte sie ihm zu und öffnete die Schlafzimmertür. Logan grinste breit und ging rein. Rory seufzte und sah zur Zimmertür ihrer Tochter.

„Aber danach schläfst du _wirklich_ auf der Couch", murmelte sie und schloss die Tür hinter sich.


End file.
